La Vie ne s'achète pas en magasin
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: Pourquoi m'as-tu écrit cette lettre Matteo ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné Matteo ? Cette OS n'a aucun rapport avec un quelconque groupe. Il me fallait juste la publier, pour me libérer l'esprit.


-29 Mars 2010-

Petite sœur.

Tu vois, je vais mourir. Je le sais, tu le sais. C'est dur à avouer, n'est ce pas ? Ça fait mal, hein ? Ça fait peur, hein ?

_Oh oui c'est dur à avouer. Oui, ça fait mal. Oui ça fait peur. Alors pourquoi le dis-tu ?_

Tu sais, j'ai toujours ce sentiment au fond de moi à chaque fois que je te vois. Cette peur que ce moment soit le dernier que nous passions ensembles. Le dernier ou nos regards se croisent. Le dernier ou ton sourire s'affiche doucement pour finir par tout exploser. Le dernier où le son de ta voix se fait entendre. Le dernier où ta silhouette gracile s'affiche au fond du couloir de l'hôpital. Le dernier où nous nous voyions.

_Si tu savais a quel point je suis pareil.._

Petite sœur. Ça me fait bizarre de t'écrire comme ça, dans un journal. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour que tu garde une trace indélébile de moi près de toi. Les photos de nous deux que tu as sont vieilles désormais, et avec tous les traitements, je ne ressemble plus à rien. Et puis, je voudrais que tu garde en mémoire celui que j'étais avant tout ça. Tu sais, le beau garçon aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux marrons, à la peau pâle, et au sourire charmeur. Ce visage du jeune étudiant en histoire, j'aimerais que tu le garde à jamais en mémoire, à défaut d'avoir mieux. Et ça sera toujours plus agréable pour toi de te souvenir de moi comme ça, plutôt que désormais.

_N'importe quel souvenir de toi est agréable.. Grand frère.._

Petite sœur, tu vois, j'ai jamais pris le temps de te parler réellement de qui j'étais, de ce que j'aimais, de qui j'aimais. Tu vois, même toi, je t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais. Alors que je t'aimais tellement tu sais. Mon Dieu, je parle déjà au passé, c'est effroyable. Mais je t'ai jamais dit ce que je ressentais. Toi, à chaque fin de texto, tu me mettais un « Je t'aime frérot. ». Et moi, rien que dalle nada. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. De ne jamais t'avoir dit que je t'aimais. Le temps passe vite, et rapidement, ta vie peut changer. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est ce qui nous est arrivé. A toi et a moi. Parce que bon, avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, on peut pas franchement dire que maman ai tout suivi. Entre la mort de papa et Constance, le départ à Paris, la maladie, les engueulades et les amants, elle s'est un peu détourné de nous. Et c'est tellement dommage.. Elle aussi je l'aime. Malgré tout ce qu'elle nous, te, fait subir, je ne peut m'empêcher de l'aimer.

_Et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de la haïr pour avoir osé t'abandonner.._

Oui, elle ne vient que très peu me voir. Une fois par semaine maximum. Oui, elle nous, t'oublie. Oui, elle passe son temps avec ses amants, et autres. Oui, tu reste la seul au fond qui compte pour moi. Mais elle reste ma mère. Notre mère.

_Tu parle d'une mère.._

Petite sœur. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que cette lettre ne servira à rien. Je te connais, je sais que ça te brisera peut être encore plus que d'apprendre ma mort. Mais tu sais, je ne peux m'empêcher qu'avec le temps, plus tard, tu ne pourras t'empêcher de me remercier silencieusement pour elle. Plus tard, oui parce que tu vas vivre, hein ? Tu me le promet petite sœur ? Tu vas vivre pour nous deux, a ma place et pour toi. Tu vas sourire, rire, et pétiller de nouveau. Je veux te voir heureuse. Alors tu va vivre, parce que tu le mérite bordel.

_Putain, mais pourquoi tu me demande une telle chose, Grand frère, pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je vivre ? Sans toi.._

Petite sœur. J'ai jamais été aussi doué que toi pour mettre à plat mes sentiments. J'ai jamais réellement eu de facilités à écrire, ni à dessiner. Ni a jouer du piano, ni en cours. Ni a me faire des amis, ni à être aussi drôle. J'ai jamais réussi à être aussi bien que toi tu l'étais. J'ai jamais réussi à te surpasser. Mais peut on surpasser un ange, petite sœur ? Tu sais, c'était pas de ta faute, mais je me sentais en compétition constante avec toi.

_Ça, je l'avais remarqué Grand frère.. T'es plutôt du genre pas discret.._

Enfin, tu l'a surement remarqué, j'étais plutôt du genre pas discret.. Mais je m'égare. Donc, je t'ai toujours aussi un peu idéalisé. Tellement, qu'en fait, j'ai pas réalisé que tu avais des peurs, des défauts et des peines, comme tout un chacun? J'ai jamais réalisé que toi, ce que tu aimais, c'était écrire et dessiner. Faire de la musique. J'ai jamais réalisé que tu pouvais être quelqu'un d'artistique. J'ai jamais réalisé que tu avais peur du noir, d'être seule, de la vie. J'ai jamais réalisé que ton collège avait été dur pour toi, que ta vie avait été compliquée. Et je me retrouve la, sur mon lit de mort, à vingt-quatre ans, avec une petite sœur de vingt-deux ans, dont je ne connais rien. Ou si peu.

_Apparemment, tu me connais plus que je ne te connais toi Grand frère.._

J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Tu en a vingt-deux. Y a pas une grande différence d'âge entre nous. Dix-huit mois, c'est si peu ! Et pourtant, je ne sais rien de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mené comme vie à Paris, de tes dix-huit ans à aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas qui tu as aimé, et qui tu aime. Je ne sais pas qu'elle ont été tes amants, et quels sont-ils aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas qu'elles ont été tes connaissances, ni qui sont tes amis. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aime boire quand tu vas à la terrasse d'un café, ni quand tu te lève le matin. Je ne sais pas si tu préfère dormir en pyjama ou avec un vieux tee-shirt trop large pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu aimais tes études de commerce, ou si tu te forçais pour faire plaisir à maman. Je ne sais pas ce qu'était ta vie. Si tu sortais. Si tu souriais. Si tu dansais. Si tu vivais. Je ne sais rien. Tu m'en parle bien, mais si peu. J'ai l'impression que le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre sera trop court pour tout savoir. Et au fond de moi, je sais que ça sera le cas.

_Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi tu parle comme ça ?_

Tu vois, je sais pertinemment que le temps sera trop court pour rattraper celui de perdu. Et si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été la pour toi durant quatre ans.

_Mais merde, c'était pas de ta faute si t'étais retenu aux États-Unis ! C'était pour ton bien.._

Petite sœur, tu sais, quand je t'ai revu, j'ai cru ne pas te reconnaître. Petit à petit, j'ai retrouvé en toi celle que je connaissais : la jeune fille de dix-sept ans enjouée et rigolote, toujours prête à se marrer et à déconner, qui pouvait passer du rire aux larmes dans l'instant. J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître parce que de la jeune fille que tu étais, tu était passée à une jeune femme épanouie et fort, où qui semblait l'être.

_Qui semblait l'être Grand frère, semblait.._

Tu fumais désormais, tu avais encore un peu grandis, tu avais maigris, tu avais vieillis. Tu avais changé, évidemment, quatre ans, ça marque quelqu'un. Tu t'habillais bien. Mieux qu'avant. Tu étais plus cultivée. Tu faisait tourner la tête du premier médecin, tu te souviens de lui ? C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à en changer. J'avais peur qu'il ne tente quelque chose avec toi. Tu vas me dire que c'est dégueulasse, qu'un médecin, c'est friqué et tant mieux, hein ?

_Ouais, c'est ce que je te dis gros con._

Mais moi je veux pas de ça pour toi. Moira, ma Moira, tu mérite tellement mieux qu'un médecin.

_Parce que ça existe ?_

Moira, ma Moira, sois moins vénale, c'est tout ce que je te reproche.

_T'es con. T'es con parce que t'a vachement mal cerné mes défauts en fait. Je suis pas que vénale Grand frère.._

Petite sœur. Tu sais, je vais mourir. Mourir. C'est dur a avouer. C'est dur à dire. Et c'est pourtant vrai. Tu te rends compte, dis, que je vais mourir à vingt-quatre ans, sans rien connaître de la vie, sans avoir rien fait ? Tu te rends compte de ce que je laisse derrière moi : toi, Anaëlle, et le bébé ? Tu te rends compte de ce que je perds en crevant comme un chien : toi, Anaëlle et le bébé ? Tu te rends compte à quel point je souffre de me savoir finit ? Oui parce que tout est bien fini.

_Fini, oui. Bien, non._

Petite sœur. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te dire tout ce que je ressentais et tout ce que je désirais. Te dire que je t'aime ne serais pas suffisant, il en faudrait des milliers. Alors s'il te plaît, contente toi de quelques lignes..

_Un seul « Je t'aime » me suffirait couillon._

Moira, ma Moira, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Sûrement plus que tout au monde.

Petite sœur, si tu savais comme je t'aime et t'idéalise. Même avec ce que tu vis, tu garde le sourire. A moins que tu ne le garde juste pour moi.

_T'as tout compris._

Mais au final, le fait est la : tu me souris. Et tu as le plus beau des sourires du monde, tu sais ?

_Faux. C'est le tien le plus beau, crois moi._

Tu me souris, et me parle. Tu viens me voir tous les jours, n'as-tu donc rien d'autre, et de mieux, à faire ? N'as-tu pas une vie sociale, des amis, un travail ?

_Rien n'est mieux que toi, crois moi. Et puis, si tu savais que ma vie se résume à toi désormais.._

Mais je ne me plaint pas. Tu es la, et rien ne pourrais me faire plus plaisir, que de te voir débarquer, fraîche et souriante, dans ma chambre stérilisée, amenant le bonheur et la joie avec toi.

_Mon Dieu, alors c'est que j'ai réussi ma comédie ?_

Mais tu sais, je me doute que tu exagère. Que non, tu n'es pas si heureuse que tu n'en a l'air. Je me doute bien que non, la joie n'est plus trop dans ton vocabulaire. Que finalement, a part me voir, tu ne fais rien d'autre. Je m'en rends bien compte tu sais.. Et ça me désole, parce que moi, je veux pas que tu sacrifie ta vie à la mienne. Je suis déjà condamné, alors ne te bousille pas avec moi..

_Mon Dieu, mais c'est toi qui me bousille de ta lettre la. Mon Matteo.._

Ma vie s'arrête bientôt, je ne serais plus à tes côtés. Mais la tienne continue, même sans moi. Il te suffit de te tourner vers les bonnes personnes, celles qui t'aideront. Ma vie est foutue, la tienne commence. Tu sais, j'aimerais que tu me fasse une promesse. Même si tu te fait couillonner au final, puisque cette lettre tu l'a lit alors que je suis déjà mort.

_Merci de le rappeler.._

Tu vois, j'aimerais que tu me promette que tu vivras, plus que n'importe qui, mieux que tout le monde, et que tu baiseras la vie qui m'a craché à la gueule. Et j'aimerais aussi que tu t'occupe d'Anaëlle, du bébé, et de maman. Parce que elle aussi elle aura besoin de toi, tu sais. Alors par pitié, ne les abandonne pas. Si toi tu n'est pas capable de supporter ma mort, alors qui le sauras ? Parce que tu es forte ma Lucie. Tu l'es alors tu sauras vivre, hein ? Tu me le promet ?

_T'es con, merde. Merde merde merde. Comment veux-tu que je tienne pareille promesse ??_

Mon Dieu, tu sais, à toi je peux te le dire, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir, et de voir ce qu'il y aura après. De fermer les yeux, et de ne jamais les rouvrir. De finir enfermé dans une boîte, six pieds sous terre. Oui, j'ai peur. Mon Dieu j'ai peur.

_Et tu trouve ça anormal peut être ? Mon Dieu, Matteo, tu me tue.._

J'ai peur d'être enterré, alors s'il te plaît, incinère moi. Fait moi cramer, et disperse mes cendres dans la mer. Tu sais comme je l'aimais. Alors s'il te plait, fait le pour moi.

_Tout ce que tu voudras.._

Petite sœur, tu as remarqué la date de cette lettre, hein ? C'est ton anniversaire, petite sœur. Et moi, j'ai même pas pu t'acheter de cadeau. Je suis immonde comme frère.

_Le seul cadeau qui m'aurait fait plaisir cette année, personne n'était capable de me l'offrir de toute façon ! La vie ne s'achète pas en magasin.._

Alors pardonne moi pour cela. S'il te plaît..

_Tu es tout pardonné, crois moi._

Tu sais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, j'ai tellement peur que tu ne le comprenne pas comme je le souhaitais..

_Mais merde, pourquoi tu parle de toi au passé Matteo ? T'était pas mort pourtant.. Matteo.. Mon Matteo.._

Tu sais, je crois que te revoir aura été le plus beau des médicaments. Mieux que la morphine anti-douleur, mieux que les comprimés anti-tumeur, t'aura définitivement été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma maladie. Je t'aime ma Moira. Je t'aime sans restrictions.

Matteo.

_Putain, Matteo, mon Matteo..._


End file.
